


702

by stumpsucc



Category: Bandom, The Cab (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpsucc/pseuds/stumpsucc
Summary: The end of Act II has the old Cab members feeling a little bittersweet.





	702

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sad can we hit 10,000 kudos

***I started a band down in Liberty**

Johnson was organizing his CD case, playing some music in the background from his phone. Of course, this *specific* lyric of this *specific* song played right as his fingers landed on Glitz And Glamour. 

He smiled as he picked it up to admire the cover. It looked flashy and outdated, but it captured its time well. Johnson even contemplated playing it, but decided not to. He just moved it to the perfect location so he could move on to the other CDs. 

***I think I wrote you a song or two**

Ian pauses the song on this lyric, sitting up completely straight. He looks over to the corner of his room, where his favorite guitar was sitting proudly. He walked over to pick it up. 

There was a certain rhythm stuck in Ian's head, a certain piece of sheet music flashing in his eyelids when he blinked. It takes only a few tries for him to remember the notes of Vegas Skies completely, his fingers running over the strings with precision. Muscle memory, he assumed, as he started mumbling the lyrics under his breath. 

***I hope the boys are still smiling**

Cash has 702 stuck in his head, on loop, as he plays with his kid. There might be something a little poetic about the way that lyric runs into his mind right as his kid does something that makes Cash laugh. But it just makes his heart hurt. 

It makes Cash wonder, what version of The Cab is being referred to? The lineup Cash fondly remembers, or the one right before the hiatus? He doesn't have time to get lost in thought before his kid needs attention again, though. 

***I wonder if they think about me too**

Marshall feels a pang of some sort of emotion when this lyric hits. Part of him wants to pause the song and give Singer a call, but what would he say? That he wants the band back? No, that wouldn't work. 

So he just looks up at the ceiling, and mumbles out a small response, "I know I do, Singer. I definitely do."

**Author's Note:**

> i might do another part with dave, joey, chantry, and singer in the future but don't hold your breath


End file.
